Stranger In A Bar
by TA Maxwell
Summary: Chichiri has to chaperone Kouji and Tasuki on another Bar Night, but they don't stop talking about some strange woman who is always watching him. Maybe, just maybe, they aren't as drunk as they seem.


"Yo, monk!!" 

"CHICHIRII!! WASSAP!!"

Chichiri sighed, lowering his head. Kouji and Tasuki only approached him like that for one thing and one thing only. It meant "bar night."

"C'moooonnn! You know you like all the attention you get from the bar girls."

"They're drunk no da! Why would I like anything drunk?" Chichiri grumbled. It wasn't much worth to argue though; he'd be chaperoning again.

"Fuck man, we got no one ta bring since everyone else kicked the bucket last year!"

"Kouji, that's a rude way to say such a thing no da! And speaking of his highness too no da!"

Kouji sniggered. 

"Sorry man. Don't get yer ponytail in a knot."

"Look, Chiri, ya gotta come. Ya know we ain't allowed in anywhere without someone ta keep an eye on us…"

Tasuki and Kouji had gotten kicked out of every single bar in Konan twice before the chaperone rule was established.

"You're more likely to quit drinking before I go with you to another bar no da…"

~~~~

" 'More likely to quit drinking before I go to another bar' no da…me and my big mouth no da…"

Tasuki and Kouji had literally jumped him when he wasn't expecting it and dragged him to the closest bar. Thankfully, the drunk women were keeping their distance.

"Yo, 'tender!!"

The bartender looked towards Tasuki and his face fell.

"Not you two again…" he groaned.

"Yep, pal!"

"Why me?" the tender groaned again.

"I'm with you no da…" Chichiri groaned as well.

"Anyway, gimme one part Paichu, three parts Raochu and four parts Shoukoushu!"

"Same here, pal!"

The duo had just ordered the king of all drinks. 

_Pox on you Nuriko!!_ Chichiri thought. _You HAD to give Tasuki the Nuriko's special recipe before you died!!_

Yep! A voice seemed to reply back.

"Thanks, my good man!" Kouji rubbed his hands together gleefully and the two were handed their orders. The bartender cleared his throat. Tasuki blinked. The man had his hand out towards him.

"Fuck…" Tasuki muttered, taking the tessen off his back and handing it over. That was ANOTHER policy of bar-traveling. Kouji had already downed his first glass by the time Tasuki picked up his.

"Good shtuff Genrou!" he slurred slightly, then blinked. A smirk curled across his face as he looked past his bandit buddy and their chaperone. " 'Ey monk…a chick's got her eye on ya…"

Chichiri's face fell as his head turned. There was no one looking at him in that immediate direction. Not even a woman was there. Just some drunk redheaded men singing bar songs.

"You're drunk already Kouji no da…" Chichiri sweatdropped, turning back.

"Nah man, she's there…" This time it was Tasuki. "She's a cute one." Tasuki had already downed his as well.

"You're both drunk no da." 

~~~~

"Damn, that gal's been watchin ya a fuckin long time, monk," Kouji hiccuped after his fourth Nuriko's Special.

"Good shtuff…" Tasuki slurred, falling backwards off his chair. Kouji cracked up and did the same. The two rolled on the ground laughing until a shakujou connected with both their heads. Instant KO.

"Thank you, Sir Chichiri…" the bartender smiled gratefully.

"You don't have to call me 'Sir' no da. I'm no one special."

"Well my establishment thanks you," the tender grinned.

"You're welcome Shouji no da."

"Here comes yer giiiiirlfriiiiiiiiend!" Kouji crowed before the staff hit his head again.

"Sometimes I wonder why I stay with them no da…" he groaned, then froze. A hand was resting lightly on his shoulder. 

"It's how you've always been…Houjun." a feminine voice whispered. The name froze his blood. Turning slightly, he caught a glimpse of the speaker.

"Kou-Kou-ran?"

She smiled.

"Although you never were one for listening to your friends, were you?"

"Kouran…you're…how…?"

Kouran laughed, her voice melodic.

"Like a guardian angel, watching over you. Keep safe, love."

With that, she was gone, Chichiri and the bartender left standing there in shock.

"I think I'm gonna need a drink…" the bartender, Shouji, muttered.

"Yeah…get…me one…too…"

~FIN~

Bleh. An on the spot fic I just came up with to go with the Shin and Fang fics. I love these things ^^ Hope y'all do toooo!!

~TA~ 


End file.
